


[Podfic] Siren Song by Snow_Glows_Bue

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Modern AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, siren au, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daeron doesn't know why he keeps coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Siren Song by Snow_Glows_Bue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842848) by [consumptive_sphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx). 



> This was recorded as Day 4 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d11fa93tso9r0ei/SirenSong.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Snow_Glows_Blue for giving me permission to record this!


End file.
